Como el cristal
by sxslemmon
Summary: FELIZ, así me levante ese día creyendo que sería especial, pero más bien creo que las palabras correctas para este día serian DESGRACIA, TORTURA y CALVARIO… maldito pedante de SASUKE UCHIHA creyéndose siempre GENIAL… Sasusaku


Hola espero que les agrade esta historia ya saben cualquier comentario que quieran dejarme será bien recibido gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos, alertas y demás… estoy muy abierta a opiniones de lo que quieran que pase dentro de la historia les prometo que las considerare… este fic es un Sasusaku y se vertira la historia en...

**Como el cristal**

**By sxs**

-Sakura, date prisa se te hará tarde- conto mi madre desde el living apresurándome para que saliera a trabajar

Hoy era mi primer día en el hospital de Konoha estaba contenta, desde hoy ya no era una interna de ese hospital donde labore por más de un año haciendo guardias y llevando el café a mi supervisora ahora, ahora tenía el título de doctor

Me acerque a la cafetera y vertí el líquido en mi taza favorita, di un pequeño sorbo al café humeante y mire por la ventana a mi tonto vecino de cabellos amarillos sacar la basura pero el muy idiota se tropezó con algo y callo embarrándose la bolsa de basura en toda su ropa

-idiota- murmure más para mí misma al verlo levantarse del suelo y limpiarse, como es que un tarado como ese pudo llegar a ser medico

Deje de mirar por mi ventana y subí a mi habitación, tome algunas cosas y me marche al hospital

-nos vemos luego- me despedí de mi madre rápidamente ya que se me estaba haciendo algo tarde y vaya que el que aun medico se le haga tarde en su primer día era frustrante ya que si otro médico te ganaba el paciente tenías que esperar horas para que llegara el siguiente y lógico en este pueblo eran mínimos los accidentes y podría jurar que en este lugar un hospital como este estaba de mas

Ahh suspire cansada y aburrida al ver pasar el día y nada de acción, solo venían de vez en rato niños con heridas no muy graves raspones, chichones otros más con alguna que otra molestia como dolor de cabeza o de estómago pero nada entretenido que llamara mi atención, así se pasó el día…

-y como te fue en tu primer día de trabajo Sakura- comento mi madre poniendo en la mesa los platos para cenar

-aburrido- conteste sin ganas recargándome en la mesa

-sabes tu padre me conto que en la ciudad necesitan médicos en el hospital general podría ser buena idea que te vayas un tiempo con el- menciono mi madre y sus palabras captaron mi atención total

Mi padre era el mejor médico cirujano que había en estos días, de hecho él fue quien me introdujo en el mundo de la medicina

_-Sakura cuando crezcas quiero que te conviertas en un mejor médico que yo-_ ese es el lema de mi padre el camino que tenía que seguir

-estoy bien aquí pueden necesitar mi ayuda- mencione aun poco aterrada porque la idea de la gran ciudad me atemorizaba ahí había mucha gente muchos casos especiales muchas cosas que quizá aún no comprendería

-aburrida- la voz de mi madre destello en mi cabeza

-que…- musite con algo de confusión

-que te la pasas aburrida aquí, Sakura mira a tu alrededor crees que algún día puedas desatar todo el potencial de médico que tienes en un lugar como este donde no pasa nunca nada- conto mi madre retirando los platos sucios

-pero…- quería interferir pero mi madre no me dejo continuar

-llame a tu padre en una semana vendrá por ti para llevarte a la gran ciudad-

-que… que hiciste que!- grite exaltada, -pero, pero mi trabajo en el hospital…-

-no te preocupes tu padre lo arreglara como un traspaso de plaza, bueno Sakura buenas noches- me dio un beso en la frente que se plasmó en mi piel como hielo

.

.

.

Y eme aquí en la gran ciudad en la casa de mi padre por si no lo había comentado mis padres están divorciados hace años que se separaron por que el trabajo de mi padre lo absorbía todo el día

-bien Sakura esta es tu habitación- mención mi padre depositando las maletas en medio del cuarto

-eres una gran hija y según lo que me ha comentado tu madre eres un gran medico espero no me decepciones- conto en tono ronco que hizo que mi piel se erizara en tan solo pensar que no estaba apta para laborar en el lugar donde trabajaba mi padre

-por cierto debes ser puntual tu "jefe" es muy exigente entras a las siete en punto- menciono divertido mientras salía de mi habitación

-no te desveles- conto detrás de la puerta

Suspire un poco aliviada y ya más tranquila me dedique a guardar mi ropa y mis cosas que traía en las maletas, saque mis enciclopedias de medicina y me dedique a estudiar un poco…

Mi despertador comenzó a sonar constantemente, maldita cosa tenía un ruido muy molesto que me perturbaba el sueño, abrí de golpe de mis ojos y mi cuerpo se tensó cuando mire la hora seis cuarenta y cinco de la mañana desde hace horas que la maldita cosa chillona estaba sonando pero mi sueño era más pesado que nada

Mierda me que queje levantándome a prisa de la cama buscando mi ropa me puse lo primero que encontré y tenía a la mano, tenía menos de diez minutos para llegar al hospital general de Tokio afortunadamente mi padre vivía a dos cuadras del mugre hospital

Pase por la habitación de mi padre apurada pensando en que a él también se le había hecho tarde pero me sorprendí cuando encontré hecha su cama y no estaba ya

Baje a toda prisa las escaleras mientras me iba amarrando el cabello en una coleta alta, tome mi abrigo y salí a toda prisa sin siquiera haber desayudando mientras las palabras de mi padre retumbaban en mi cabeza _"debes ser puntual tu "jefe" es muy exigente"_

Maldición ¿debía ser puntual? Pero que mierda tenía mi padre en la cabeza como es que no me había despertado cuando noto que no salía de mi habitación y que se me estaba haciendo tarde, al menos mama siempre me apuraba si pasaban esta clase de cosas

Llegue al hospital hiperventilando solo a unos cuantos segundos de que dieran las siete, entre aun desorientada el hospital era enorme llegue a recepción preguntando por mi padre

-buenos días doctora- conto la linda enfermera detrás del estante –está buscando al Dr. Haruno verdad-

-si como sabe…- pregunte confundida

-se parece mucho a el- menciono sonriéndome con su dentadura blanquecina

-bueno si, me podría decir dónde está mi padre-

-en estos momentos ha de estar en terapia intensiva, está por…- pero no le permití continuar y corrí a prisa buscando el área de terapia intensiva

-ahh joder… al menos debí preguntarle a la enfermera donde quedaba terapia intensiva-

Estaba por regresar a la recepción cuando doble en la esquina del pasillo chocando con un pelinegro que se veía serio y además molesto por que cuando choque con el vertí el café que llevaba en sus manos derramándolo en su bata blanca

-lo siento- me disculpe apenada pero creo que mi disculpa no sirvió de nada porque aún se veía con cara de pocos amigos

-que torpe es tu hija Haruno- conto con voz grave y molesta

Di media vuelta y ahí vi a mi padre serio e intimidado por un maldito pedante mucho menor que él, fruncí ligeramente el ceño en desaprobación ¿papa intimidado por este tipo? Que bien podría tener mi edad que decepción

-¿Por qué no me despertaste?- volteé a mirar a mi padre enfadada

-no es mi responsabilidad, ya debes conocer tus responsabilidades… Sakura- conto con enfado en la voz

-tch, mama siempre me despertaba si se me hacía tarde y…-

-no actúes como una niña que ya no lo eres, no soy tu madre ni tampoco un despertador, se mas responsable- pronuncio pasando por mi lado realmente enfadado

-nos vemos en cirugía Dr. Uchiha- menciono mi padre con cierto respeto, como si este tipejo se lo mereciera

-tú Haruno llegas quince minutos tarde-

-Doctora Haruno por favor- mencione retadora, el hecho de que mi padre se dejara intimidar por un tipejo como este no quería decir que yo iba a ser lo mismo

-Hmp- su expresión monótona hizo que la piel se me erizara

-¿Doctora?, para mi eres mi interna y no permitiré faltas al respeto ni a la moral y yo decidiré en que momento puedes llamarte doctora-

Me cruce de brazos e hice un maldito gesto expresando mi inconformidad

-quien te crees que eres- musite irritada

-tu jefe- hablo serio, arrogante y por un instante me sentí igual que mi padre intimidada por este sujeto…

"_**debes ser puntual tu "jefe" es muy exigente"**_


End file.
